Romper reglas
by Jeid
Summary: Hay días más raros que otros, y hay algunos lo suficientemente raros como para que las personas se permitan romper algunas de sus propias reglas. Porque eso es lo que le produce James Potter, ganas absurdas de romper reglas.


Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Jota Ka

Piedra libre para todo con tal de no estudiar

* * *

Romper reglas

Es un día de lluvia como muchos en Escocia. Hace frío y las ráfagas de viento sacuden las ramas de los árboles y hacen que las gotas impacten perpendicularmente contra los vidrios del castillo. Es un día como muchos, pero si le preguntaran a James, el diría que es un día raro, distinto. Es la proximidad de la luna, o el clima espantoso que hace días le impodide volar en su escoba, o la cercanía del partido contra Slytherin, el tiempo que pasa, la guerra que amenaza con acercarse cada día más, es el peligro, el saber que de repente todos tienen que crecer, pero la sensación de que todavía son adolescentes y eso duele todos los músculos del cuerpo porque _joder, cornamenta, ser joven duele en todos lados._ O quizás es todo en general, la vida. No sabe qué es, pero por más que lo intente, no puede concentrarse, no puede poner ni un poco de atención en la clase, y no es solo que historia de la magia sea absolutamente aburrida y que la guerra entre los gigantes en los alpes le importe menos que ver a Snape tomando un baño. No sabe qué es lo que le pasa, pero hace unas semanas que se siente así, como si algo pasara dentro suyo que el ignora, como si algo se estuviera gestando, un cambio, algo que empieza lento y silencioso y que tiene la idea de que en cualquier momento va a estallar. Y por más que intente disimularlo, sus amigos lo notan, Remus lo mira más de la cuenta, lo mira con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera intentando sacar conclusiones. Y Sirius también lo mira detenidamente de vez en cuando, pero hace lo que mejor le sale: distraerlo, hacerlo pensar en cosas sin importancia, hacerlo reír y pensar que sea lo que sea no puede ser tan importante.

Por eso, cuando termina la clase, no le toma mucho al desendiente Black convencerlos de saltearse la última hora de pociones. Los cuatro suben a los dormitorios sin preocuparse por buscar una razón que los excuse de su falta. Lo hacen sin culpa ni verguenza, porque Lupin piensa que necesita descansar, porque Peter nunca podría decirle que no a una siesta, porque James no quiere por nada del mundo tener que estar sentado en un pupitre las siguientes dos horas, y porque Sirius aprovecha cualquier situación que pueda para romper la ley.

- Eres un rebelde sin causa Canuto -cara de ofensa

- Tengo una causa, lo hago por el bien de la humanidad -dice, el muy descarado.

Y quizás este día es incluso más especial porque, una vez en su dormitorio, Remus no les dice que no lo hagan, no los mira y suspira ni los desaprueba. En cambio, Remus Lupin se les une con ansias cuando Sirius destapa un Whiskey de Fuego e incluso fuma unas caladas del cigarrillo de James, cosa que hace únicamente cuando la luna llena está demasiado cerca y se permite romper todas sus reglas, sus propias reglas.

Es un día raro, porque en lo que queda de la tarde nadie los ve. Esta vez no se saltearon una clase para reaparecer unas horas después con una broma de las grandes, ni se los ve volando sobre el campo de quidditch o molestando a algún Slytherin, ni siquiera aparecen en el Gran Salón a la hora de la cena. Por eso Lily Evans, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, también frunce el ceño y piensa que en este día hay algo extraño, que es un día particularmente gris, y frío, por el clima, claro está. Pero también porque faltaron unas risas carcajeando por los pasillos. Risas que suelen hacer que la pelirroja desee irse de intercambio a Beauxbeatons, pero que ausentes, hoy la hicieron sentirse vacía. Y no son sólo las risas de los 4 lo que faltaron. También piensa que hace unas semanas que no escucha ningún _casate conmigo Evans, se la madre de mis quince hijos_ ni nada por el estilo. Y no es que le importe -o eso es lo que piensa- pero el simple hecho de que no intente conquistarla o invitarla a salir le preocupa , sólo un poco. Y por ese motivo, come más rápido de lo normal, porque tiene sueño y quiere irse a dormir temprano, o simplemente porque no quiere estar sentada con sus pensamientos durante más tiempo. Se despide de sus amigas y sube a la torre de Gryffindor.

Siente como su corazón se acelera un poco al acercarse al retrato de la dama gorda, la ansiedad que le produce darse cuenta de que espera abrir el retrato y encontrarse con ciertas (o cierta) persona adentro. Pero para aplastar todas sus expectativas, al entrar en la sala común, el unico ser humano aparte de ella es un niño de primer o segundo año sentado en una de las mesas con la nariz inmersa en un pergamino. Siente como un sentimiento hecho mitad de alivio y mitad de decepción aturde sus pensamientos. Y justo cuando decide que necesita dormir, para que ese día de confusión termine de una vez, justo mientras se encuentra subiendo las escaleras a los dormitorios, un James Potter ebrio baja los escalones demasiado rápido , para frenar justo a tiempo frente a la pelirroja.

Verde esmeralda y castañas se funden entre sí. Decepción, enojo, atracción. Sonríe de costado, _el muy arrogante._

- Evans -arrastra las palabras. Whiskey de fuego. La pelirroja frunce aún más su ceño frente al olor a alcohol.

- Potter, apestas

- Siempre tan dulce - ojos que brillan de modo especial, que la miran de modo especial. Cuerpo inmenso que se acerca más a ella. Cuerpo masculino en su exelencia. _Maldición._

-Vamos Evans, ¿tanto te cuesta, una vez, tratarme como a un ser humano?

_-_ Si te comportaras como un ser humano, quizás -Intenta abrirse paso escaleras arriba, pero sus brazos fuertes la detienen - Dejame pasar.

- ¿Y si no quiero? -Juega, juega con fuego y le encanta.

- Dejame pasar Potter -Lily hiperventila. Ruega que con la presión que el chico ejerce sobre sus muñecas no pueda sentir cómo su corazón bombea sangre a mil latidos por minuto. Están cerca_, demasiado cerca._

- Vamos Lily -voz de seda, que pide con ternura, que pide por favor.

- Qué quieres -_que me dejes besarte_

- Que por una vez en la vida no me mires como si fuera la basura más grande del planeta -balde de agua, hielo que se quiebra en el pecho de la pelirroja, una verdad a la que se enfrenta completamente desarmada. Sin palabras. Busqueda de una escapatoria urgente.

- Lo siento, vengo apurada -intenta abrirse paso nuevamente, sus manos todavía la sujetan por las muñecas

- Mientes -_mierda -_Mientes ahora y cada vez que dices que no te importo

- No me importas -_demuestralo_. La acerca más a su cuerpo, las rodillas de la chica casi tiemblan

- Dimelo a los ojos. Mirame a los ojos y dime que verdaderamente no te importo.

Un filo que se hunde lentamente en el corazón de Lily, y otro en el de James.

_Dime que no es así, dime que te importo_

- Por favor, James, dejame pasar -ruega, suplica, porque no va lograr mantenerse firme durante mucho más tiempo, porque le quiere decir que si, que le importa más de lo que a ella en verdad le gustaría, que quiere que la bese ahí mismo, contra la pared, que no la deje ir. Suplica sin hacerlo, pero es tarde, el morocho la deja ir suavemente y ella sube las escaleras a su dormitorio.

Es una noche especialmente rara, porque cuando Sirius Black baja unos segundos después:

- Cuernos, ¿cuándo te rendirás con la pelirroja?

James sólo sonríe, porque sabe que cada día está más cerca. Y que no importa si ella no contesto lo que él esperaba, de todos modos no pudo decirle en los ojos que no le importaba.

- Canuto, te apuesto cien galeones a que Lily será la madre de mis hijos

- No tienes arreglo Jimmy...

Y quizás no lo tenga, quizáz no quiera tenerlo, y tampoco Lily, que esa misma noche no logra conciliar el sueño hasta tarde pensando en cuan malo sería romper algunas de sus propias reglas.

* * *

**Los Reviews no muerden**

**Jeid.**


End file.
